


Luces de un brillante futuro

by NyelhHawke



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyelhHawke/pseuds/NyelhHawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este Fic surgió casi montado por completo en mi cabeza después de hacerme una pregunta, pero si la escribo, estaría haciendo un spoiler de la parte interesante.<br/>Espero que lo disfruten!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Los celos del comandante.

**Author's Note:**

> El nombre de mi inquisidora es Evune (Luna) Lavellan, diminutivo Evy.  
> Me disculpo por adelantado si leen algún Deylin, fue un nombre temporal hasta que encontrara alguno más......élfico??

El estudio estaba siendo más transitado de lo normal, hacía poco habían vuelto de la fortaleza de Diamantina y era necesario ubicar a los guardas grises, la decisión de La inquisidora de no exiliarlos había causado un gran revuelo, para los creyentes nada justificaba el asesinato de la Divina Justinia.   
Los guardas que entraban y salían miraban a La heraldo de Andraste con detenimiento, era un poco más baja que los demás elfos, los pantalones ceñidos de su traje dejaban ver sus contorneadas piernas y caderas ligeramente anchas mientras que el escote en forma de O que se formaba en su blusa de seda azul después del botón que cerraba su cuello dejaba ver lo justo y casto, adornando su pecho con un colgante de plata ornamentado con un solitario zafiro. Su pelo era largo y de color platino, sus marcas negras con formas de alas recorrían sus mejillas y hacían resaltar más el color azul cielo de sus ojos, la piel pálida, mejillas sonrosadas y labios ligeramente rojizos le daban una apariencia frágil y una belleza un tanto exótica, sonrojando a los jóvenes guardas que se daban cuenta de ello y Cullen fingía no notar los rubores debajo de sus mejillas. Evune sonreía al verlos entrar, ellos tomaban sus asignaciones y se marchaban después de agradecerles en una reverencia la segunda oportunidad, ella devolvía el gesto poniendo los ojos en blanco y ampliando más su sonrisa, ofreciendo la mano para alzar a los que se arrodillaban ante ella del suelo.   
-¿Qué pasaría si pudiéramos viajar al futuro?- Evune dijo una vez ella y Cullen estuvieron solos, estaba sentada sobre el escritorio esperando por el informe de Leliana, sus espías habían sido enviados a Emprise du Lion y la información le era necesaria para seguir explorando.  
-Supongo que sabríamos lo que pasaría- Sus respuestas eran rápidas y obvias, estaba ocupado, leía informes de estado, organizaba soldados y respondía las preguntas de los guardias que vigilaban las atalayas.   
-¿Qué les toma tanto tiempo?- Preguntó por segunda vez la elfa de ojos azules.  
-Se han reportado varias grietas esparcidas por el territorio y…..- Evune levantó su dedo índice, interrumpiéndolo.  
-GRIETAS- Dijo, haciendo énfasis en la S- que he ido cerrando para allanarles el terreno.  
-Son los mejores, Evy, sólo tomará tiempo- Mesó los cabellos de la chica con sus dedos, dándole fin a la conversación con un beso en la frente.  
Ella sólo sonrió y besó sus labios, bajándose del escritorio, lista para hacerse camino hasta la puerta.  
-¿A dónde vas?- Cullen sostuvo su brazo, la compañía de Evune se hacía menos frecuente cada vez y ya Cullen no encontraba excusas para más escapadas. Él no podía culparla, entre juicios, misiones y exploraciones, con suerte llegaba a verla una vez al día.   
-A no distraerte por ahí, iré con Josie….o con Solas o…..- Cullen hizo una cara de disgusto- Bien….iré con Josie- Se liberó con cariño de su mano para salir del estudio- Y oye-dio la vuelta antes de llegar a la puerta- No soy de los elfos que se aparean con elfos para darle sentido a sus relaciones…. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Sera? “una elfa no tan élfica”- Dijo y se fue.  
Él no podía evitarlo, lo odiaba, como la miraba cuando caminaban juntos por el castillo, como hablaba de los viajes que había tenido por el velo, como estaba en las exploraciones a su lado mientras él estaba entre papeles sin poder hacer nada más, sin poder protegerla, sin poder esconderla de Corifeus. Golpeó su escritorio en frustración, respiró hondo y siguió con su trabajo.


	2. Detrás de lo que no puedes ver

Evune caminó por casi todo Feudo Celestial, visitó a Iron Bull, pero se marchó al primer guiño que el qunari lanzó sobre la camarera de alborotados rizos rojos. Ayudó a Cassandra con su entrenamiento (a pesar de ser una maga) y jugó con las muñecas de Josephine escondida detrás de su escritorio mientras ella leía para Evy las cartas del Duque tal y los agradecimientos de la Arlesa de apellido complicado.  
Su última parada fue el calabozo, lo admiró con un extraño sentimiento de orgullo, intentaba tomar las mejores decisiones para no tener que usarlo, dormir tan cerca al vacío no debía ser una experiencia muy grata. La enorme habitación tenía forma de U, una parte del lugar había colapsado mucho tiempo atrás dejándole con esta forma. Miró cada celda, una por una, como era su costumbre antes de asentarse en su pequeño escondite, la última de ellas, la que cuyo interior nadie podía ver al bajar las escaleras. Todas las celdas tenían la misma decoración, una incómoda cama, una mesa de madera vieja con una silla en iguales condiciones, sólo las paredes variaban, unas más destruidas que otras. Se sentó en el suelo después de haber tomado el libro que escondía debajo de la almohada de la maltrecha cama.  
-“De espadas y escudos”-Dijo en voz alta, sabiendo que nadie podría oírla- Gracias Cassandra- Habló para sus adentros, recordando el momento en el que la guerrera le había dado el libro, diciendo que leer era una buena manera de perder el tiempo cuando no estabas matando dragones o decidiendo el destino de alguien más.  
Sus ojos avanzaron entre las páginas hasta que dolían, debía parar y reunir al consejo, Leliana seguramente ya había recibido el informe y la estaría buscando como loca por toda la fortaleza. Se levantó del suelo y devolvió el libro a su escondite.  
Antes de irse, se lanzó sobre el colchón, nunca lo había hecho, pero la idea de descansar sus ojos por un rato era sorprendentemente tentadora aunque fuera lejos de sus sábanas de terciopelo, las noches en la última habitación de Feudo Celestial podían ser increíblemente frías, más aún cuando Cullen estaba demasiado ocupado como para ir en la noche, con todo eso parecía por un momento, que Leliana podía esperar.  
Una incomodidad se asentó debajo de su cuello, además del libro, la delgada almohada rellena de paja no podía esconder lo que fuera que estuviera debajo de ella. Levantó el rústico cojín, nada, incluso palpó a los alrededores, pero tuvo la misma respuesta. Curiosa, rompió de un tirón la almohada, dejando dispersos finos hilos dorados por toda la cama y una nota mal doblada.  
Estaba amarilla por el paso del tiempo y los trazos de la tinta negra eran prácticamente ilegibles. Era un mapa del mismo calabozo y a juzgar por el diseño, cuando aún estaba completo.  
-“Encontrarás el fin de este mundo y el comienzo del otro”- La escritura estaba corrida y hacía difícil la lectura- “Detrás de lo que NO puedes ver”- La última parte de la nota estaba escrita sobre un punto de un color carmelita oscuro-Sangre, probablemente- Pensó Evy, juzgando por el color y la irregularidad del pequeño círculo con forma de huella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los siguientes capítulos vas a ser igual de cortos, puede que hasta un poco más, pero estoy reuniendo ideas para un capítulo específico, estoy allanando el camino, tengo miedo de que después deba hacer modificaciones a los capítulos anteriores.


	3. Resolviendo el rompecabezas

Miró entonces la fría la fría pared de ladrillo delante de sus ojos, tocó, buscó, incluso intento sacar un ladrillo del impenetrable muro, casi haciendo sangrar sus manos.  
Entonces recordó el fuego del velo y como este dejaba ver las runas que, de otra manera, nunca encontraría. Como si de un regalo se tratara, buscó uno entre los tantos soportes para antorchas apagados para animar la llama verdosa. Una vez lo hubo hecho, buscó un trozo de madera lo suficientemente seco para utilizarlo de antorcha.  
De vuelta a la celda, la vio, brillante y escondida, una runa élfica, tan antigua como el mismo castillo. Con el contacto del fuego del velo, se abrió una puerta escondida. Los ladrillos se acoplaban y escondían entre las paredes, dejando ver las mohosas y escalofriantes escaleras bajo la tenue luz de la antorcha.  
-Bien, Evune, respira- Se decía a sí misma- Te han atacado arañas gigantes, dragones, asesinos, salvaste a la emperatriz de Orlais de un intento de asesinato y te persigue un dios loco, puedes hacer esto- respiró hondo antes de abrirse camino por las escaleras.


	4. Lo que nadie esperaba

La suerte estuvo de su lado, la escalera que para ella parecía infinita se iba iluminando a su paso por toscos soportes de metal y por algún que otro champiñón de las profundidades que comenzaba a brotar entre los bloques.  
-“Aquí el velo es muy débil”- Pensó la inquisidora, sintiendo el cosquilleo que producía en su piel la magia que corría por sus venas, sintiendo la influencia del Velo sobre ella.  
Por fin se detuvieron los escalones, era el fin, no había otra bajada más.  
La habitación se había iluminado sola, sintiendo la presencia de la intrusa, no hubiera sido preocupante si la mano de Evune no se hubiera iluminado, haciéndola mirar sorprendida hacia lo que había enfrente de ella.  
Una grieta.  
Debajo de Feudo Celestial.


	5. Accidente

Las posibilidades corrían por su cabeza, podía abrirla, derrotar a los demonios y volverla a cerrar, pero ¿Y si salía de ella un demonio del orgullo? ¿O de cólera? No, ese no sería un problema, un hechizo de hielo bastaría para dejarles fuera de combate, como el de desesperación con los hechizos de fuego. El demonio del orgullo, o peor aún, un regresado, sí sería un problema, Lavellan no estaba equipada para defenderse de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y temía por la estructura del lugar, la magia que protegía sus paredes parecía haber menguado con el paso de los años. La grieta debía llevar mucho tiempo allí, oculta.  
Podía también ir a buscar a los demás, pero las protecciones ahora rotas no iban a mantener la grieta cerrada por más tiempo.  
Haciendo acopio de su valentía, alzó su mano hacia la fisura del velo, abriéndola. No brotaron demonios, para su sorpresa, pero lo que sucedió en su lugar fue más allá de lo que ella esperaba. De alguna manera, fue absorbida por la grieta, entrando por accidente físicamente en El Velo, una vez más.


	6. Viajes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe....Feliz Navidad!

Misma habitación, mismas paredes pero una atmósfera diferente por completo, más pesada, más oscura, más….etérea.  
Evune sacudió el polvo de sus ropas e invocó una llama en la palma de su mano, las luces ya no estaban encendidas y la grieta había desaparecido.  
-Genial-pensó- debo encontrar otra manera de salir de aquí.  
Y buscó la misma salida por la que había entrado. Las antorchas estaban entonces apagadas, pero se iban encendiendo a medida que iba escalón por escalón, uno por uno. Evune hizo desparecer la llama rojiza de su mano y continuó subiendo. La celda estaba como si nada hubiera sucedido, la paja no se extendía por el colchón ni los retazos de tela del forro que una vez fue almohada yacían sobre el suelo de piedra, la prisión estaba cubierta por esa pesada neblina, haciéndola ver siniestra y abandonada.  
Sus pasos eran el único ruido que escuchaba, la tranquilidad del lugar nunca había sido tan inquietante. Una vez llegó a La sala del trono, se sorprendió al ver que este estaba desierto, no estaban todos esos importantes miembros de cada rincón de Thedas sentados en las mesas, o parados conversando, siseando sobre La Inquisidora cuando la veían pasar, el trono de La Inquisición estaba vacío, las débiles llamas del brasero que se hallaba a su lado desprendían un suave olor a incienso de lavanda.  
Continuó caminando hacia las enormes puertas del gran salón, pensaba continuar buscando respuestas adentrándose en otras partes de Skyhold.  
-Si tan sólo me hubiera dirigido al Consejo- Se lamentaba Evune- Leliana ya debe de haber mandado a todos sus agentes a buscarme por todo el lugar, seguramente ya debe de haber resuelto todo el lío de La Cantera…..  
-¿Quién eres tú?- Una voz ajena a la suya, dulce y aguda, irrumpió en sus pensamientos, haciéndola voltearse en el acto.  
Sobre el trono, sentada, se hallaba una niña de cuatro o cinco años no más. Sus cabellos eran rubios y rizados, cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros. Vestía una túnica roja que se extendía hasta poco antes de llegar a sus rodillas y se ajustaba en su fina cintura con un cinturón de cuero oscuro, la pieza estaba cubierta con finos patrones plateados que resplandecían levemente, parecidos a la vallaslin de un elfo dalishano. Sus pies estaban ataviados con unas botas de cuero tan oscuras como el cinturón, ajustándose a las delgadas piernas de la niña con unos complicados cordones asegurados con una hebilla en la parte superior de la bota; la escasa iluminación del lugar hizo brillar una fina cadena de plata que llevaba en su cuello, exhibiendo una pequeña versión del estandarte de La inquisición.  
-Soy alguien que quiere volver a casa- Respondió sin más la Inquisidora.  
La pequeña se levantó del asiento, dirigiéndose entre saltos a la desconocida.  
-Eso es fácil- Dijo, deteniéndose una vez estuvo en frente de ella. En ese momento Evune realizó por primera vez el color avellana de los ojos de la chica- pero tienes que venir conmigo- Y sin dar más explicaciones, la tomó de la mano y echó a correr.  
La hizo correr escaleras abajo, haciéndola dar traspiés en algunos escalones- ¡Espera!- Exclamó después del tercer tropezón, sin caer en la cuenta de que ya estaba abajo.  
-Está bien- La niña liberó el agarre, frustrada, sus pequeños labios se torcieron en un tierno puchero- Iremos caminando.  
Lavellan se tomó un segundo para recuperar el aliento antes de seguir los pasos de la pequeña, que ya se había alejado cierta distancia dando pequeños saltitos.  
-¿Estamos seguras aquí?- Preguntó al cabo de un rato, era el Velo, y en el Velo siempre había demonios al acecho, era normal estar preocupada.  
-Sí- Asintió, sonriendo- Aquí todo está en calma, el castillo siempre ha sido seguro, la muchacha de las aves mensajeras me lo dijo.  
Ella dudó por un segundo- ¿Leliana?-Pensó, pero no dijo.  
-Y también está el chico que me trae manzanas sólo porque me gustan mucho, siempre parece triste, él es mi mejor amigo- Las curvas de la sonrisa de la niña cayeron, formando una expresión de tristeza- ¡Y también está el qunari que me lleva sobre sus hombros cuando no veo por encima de las multitudes! Es uno de mis tantos tíos y tías- Explicó la niña, un poco más emocionada, de alguna manera, su sonrisa le recordaba a la de Cullen, tímida pero llena de emociones.  
-Cole y Iron Bull- Pensó nuevamente Evune- ¿Quién es esta niña?  
-Oh, ya llegamos- Dijo la pequeña- Eso lo puedes usar para llegar a casa, pero he estado donde lleva y no es bonito- Señaló un portal que había en el portón de Skyhold, al final del puente- Nada bonito.  
-Entonces te quedas aquí- Dijo Evune, arrodillándose hasta estar a la altura de la niña y mesando su cabello con los dedos, se sentía real, suave y esponjoso, era demasiado real para ser del Velo.  
La niña soltó una alegre risita- No, voy contigo, me has dicho que querías ir a casa.  
El portal se acoplaba al portón principal de la fortaleza. Evune tomó una respiración más profunda, calmándose a sí misma antes de proponerse dar un paso al portal.  
-Ah, espera- Dijo la niña, zafando de su cuello la cadena de plata- usa esto.  
Lavellan titubeó- ¿Qué se supone que hago con esto?- Dijo, sosteniendo el sorprendentemente cálido collar en la palma de su mano.  
-Para ir a casa-  
-Vas a tener que ser un poco más específica- Soltó La inquisidora.  
-Allí hay peligros- Señaló el portal- Las sombras se arrastran y hay….cosas que quieren hacerle daño a la gente.  
Demonios, estaba claro, y necesitaba un arma para defenderse de ellos.  
Los ojos de Lavellan iban y venían entre el portal y el collar en su mano.  
“Piensa en agua”- El recuerdo vino inesperadamente a su cabeza, cuando estaba con Cole en el Velo, mientras intentaba reclutar a los templarios.  
Era el velo, y todo en él era onírico, sin forma, pero voluble.  
No necesitaba agua, definitivamente, no estaba rodeada de fuego como en aquella ocasión, pero el recuerdo fue un soplo de aire fresco.  
Necesitaba algo con lo que defenderse y respondiendo a sus pensamientos, la cadena brilló con una luz cegadora, acoplándose, tomando forma. Para cuando la luz cesó, Lavellan sostenía un bastón entre sus manos.  
-¡Lo sabía!- Exclamó la pequeña, saltando infantilmente-¡Sabía que descubrirías el truco! ¡Eres lista y linda, como mi mamá!- Eso último hizo que las dudas llenaran aún más la cabeza de Evune.  
Tomando de la mano a la niña, entraron juntas al portal.


	7. Presente y futuro

Las descripciones de la pequeña habían sido escasas, pero tenía razón, el lugar no era nada bonito.  
Era Skyhold, o lo que quedaba de él. Las torretas estaban destruidas y se alzaban en enormes fragmentos como riscos en el aire. El lirio rojo estaba creciendo, propagándose, todo el suelo y la gran mayoría de las paredes estaban cubiertos de él. Los demonios, desde orgullo a desesperación, deambulaban, buscando una salida al mundo material. Las escaleras a la sala del trono estaban destruidas y continuaban haciéndolo aún más con cada segundo que pasaba.  
-Detrás de mí….- Entonces Evune se dio cuenta, no tenía un nombre por el que llamarla- niña.  
-¡Tengo cinco años! ¡No soy una niña!- Respondió, pero obedeció las órdenes de la inquisidora.  
\- ¿A dónde tenemos que ir?- Preguntó, esperando que divagara menos en su respuesta.  
-Donde todo comenzó, donde se reunieron, donde se conocieron el presente y el futuro- La voz se tornó apagada, espesa, la dulzura e inocencia desaparecieron en un instante.  
Acertijos, la única cosa que Evune odiaba más que a Corifeus eran los acertijos.  
Simplemente nunca entendía cuál era el punto de divagar cuando podías decirlo todo alto y claro.  
Tal vez en la habítación dónde estaba la grieta encontraría la respuesta que buscaba.  
El camino fue difícil, las sombras y espectros menguaban cada paso de avance que daban hacia la sala del trono, por suerte, sólo fueron esos. Evune pisó con fuerza el primer escalón, comprobando la estabilidad, pero estos se deshicieron apenas hubo subido hasta el quinto.  
-Nada nunca es tan fácil- Dijo para sus adentros- No sé cómo es que me sigue pasando lo mismo.  
Un desvío sólo significaba una cosa para La inquisidora, más combates. Las atalayas estaban rebosantes de demonios, sin contar las peligrosas caídas que entonces tenía la estructura.  
Llegaron a la biblioteca, luego de tomar el desvío por la que sería la oficina de Cullen, Evune nunca había pensado cuánto serviría para ella en un futuro el hecho de que Skyhold tenía muchas maneras de llegar al mismo lugar. Las estanterías estaban destruidas, unas más que otras, dejando ver el patio de la fortaleza en el peor de los casos. Los libros estaban todos desordenados por el suelo, quemados o simplemente, yacían allí.  
-La cara de Dorian sería un poema si viera esto- Pensó Evie- Y Vivienne, no me la imagino encolerizada en tal nivel, pero la destrucción de conocimiento es un gran pecado para ella.  
Escalones abajo, encontraron la puerta a la sala del trono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juro que terminaré este fic :)   
> Es que de hecho, estos dos últimos capítulos los tenía escritos desde hace raaaato....  
> Soy una mala persona....  
> Voy a buscar algún lugar para esconderme ahora y pensar en ello :'(

**Author's Note:**

> Lo sé, un primer capítulo increíblemente corto.  
> Por favor dejénme algún comentario de si les gustó o si cometí algún error en la escritura, es la primera vez que publico algo que haya escrito.  
> También pienso taducirlo al inglés, cómo estaría esa idea??


End file.
